The liquid whose viscosity is measured by this type of apparatus is filled in a coolant circulation path of the engine, for example, as described in Patent literature 1. In the coolant circulation path, the coolant is boosted by a water pump, is supplied to a heat exchanger through a water jacket of the engine and a heater core, and is then returned to the water pump again.